


Ties

by pamela_isely



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Discord: Flarrowverse Shipyard, Light Bondage, M/M, Nate is completely fine with this, Nate needs an ibuprofen, Ray's got a possessive streak 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamela_isely/pseuds/pamela_isely
Summary: Ray discovers that he's possessive. Nate doesn't mind. Not at all.





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting a fic. It's not the greatest, but hey, we all gotta start somewhere, and I'll start with these two sunshine idiots who are absolutely in love with one another. Thank you to Hale for suggesting I write this, and thank you to the Discord for being so encouraging and kind.

How was one supposed to act at these sorts of events?

Nate wasn’t the sort of guy who got all dressed up, cleaned up, and went to galas of all things. It wasn’t the sort of thing he was known for. But, Ray had persisted, over and over about how incredible it would be for him to come with Ray, how much he wanted to do this for Nate, so the man had caved in. How could he say no to seeing Ray in a suit? It made everything almost worth it. The crowds, the garbage music, the cheap wine that was being passed around, all of that. Besides, Ray had seemed so happy when Nate said yes. What human being could deny that man?

So, he found his nicest suit, and let Ray drag him off to his fancy ball, hoping that the night would manage to go smoothly. At the very least, it would make Ray happy, and spare Nate a massive migraine.

The gala was f i n e. People seemed to be immersed in their own little groups, not caring to notice Ray and Nate seemingly floating around endlessly. Ray seemed to be observing for now, taking in who was here and who wasn’t, and that was fine with Nate. He chose to stay close to Ray, accepting a glass of champagne when one of the servers offered it and sort of half sipping at it as Ray rambled on about something he had been working on lately. It was almost calming, Ray talking happily as the crowd around them became nothing more then background noise. Nate found himself getting lost in Ray’s words, ignoring the world around him as he clung onto the softness of Ray’s voice and the shine of joy in Ray’s eyes as he talked, until suddenly he was knocked out of his trance by Ray laughing a bit.

“I’m going to go to the restroom. You okay for a minute?” Ray asked, as he tilted his head ever so slightly. Nate nodded, and smiled, replying “I’m a grown up Ray, I’ll be fine.” Ray grinned at that, and moved away, leaving Nate alone by the small bar. Alright. Hey, maybe he could get a drink. It would loosen him up a little bit, and with how stressed out he had been lately, he deserved it. He went up to the bartender, and ordered him and Ray both a beer. He could imagine the other man would want one, so why not? He sat down on one of the stools and waited, casually watching the people around him as he gently tapped the tabletop. He took note as another man sat next to him, and nodded when the man looked at him. A simple gesture, he thought, until the man moved closer.

“What’s a guy like you doin' here all alone?” The man asks, and Nate can hear himself internally sigh. Oh, great.

“Oh, I’m not alone. Just waiting on my boyfriend to come back,” he replies, with the nicest tone he can muster. The man chuckles, and motions over the bartender to take his order.

“He left you all alone?” Nate wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained from doing so. Really, just the kind of guy he needed to not develop a headache. Shrugging, he responded.

“I’m not a child. He can go off and do what he needs without worrying about me,” he states pointedly, trying to hint that this interaction wasn’t in the least bit wanted. But, the man apparently couldn’t take the hint, grinning and scooting closer, reaching Nate's personal bubble with ease.

“I’d worry about ya. Pretty little thing like you all alone? Someone might wanna come and snatch you up,” the man insisted, as Nate slowly scooted away. Yeah, this wasn't turning out to be a pleasant conversation. Looking around, Nate nearly sighed in relief as he saw Ray, coming over from what seemed to be like a group of businessmen. Probably some old partners of his. When Ray looked and saw the man, Nate could see something in his eyes darken, Ray quickly walking over to where him and the other man sat.

“Nate, there you are!” Nate smiled at his tone, able to tell that he was trying to hint at the other man to go away. Of course, the man didn’t take the hint, and stayed in the same spot. Yep, that sounded about right.

“Are you pretty’s boyfriend?” he asked, and Nate could feel Ray grab him by the wrist, not enough to hurt, but tightly enough to make his point. It was time to go somewhere else.

Hopefully so. He was getting tired of the crowd anyways. He loved Ray to death, but to be honest, he was bored of the gala.

“Yes,” Ray casually pulled Nate up, as he grinned, sickly sweet and full of his typical Ray Palmer charm “We need to go, sorry.”

“But I wasn’t done talking!” The man didn’t bother to get up from his seat, only turning to face Ray. Nate didn’t say anything, just let Ray do as he wanted. This was one of those times you didn’t get involved, Nate knew. It was just that sort of situation where Ray was gonna be the one to take care of it.

“Back off,” Ray growled lowly, his facial expression turning from sweet to confrontational, as his grip on Nate’s wrist tightened.

Well, Nate had suddenly discovered a new kink.

The other man seemed to take the hint, and turned back around, as Ray lead Nate away from the bar.

“Sorry. I saw a couple of old partners of mine,” Ray said with a soft tone, letting go of Nate's wrist when they got a few feet away “Sara called me. Time’s up. I’m sorry we couldn’t stay longer.” Nate laughed at that, relieved at an excuse to finally leave.

“Believe me, I don’t mind getting out of here early.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the Waverider, Nate looked around for Sara as Ray moved to set the ships coordinates for the time stream. She was….nowhere to be found. You would think that if she were the one to call them back to the ship, she would stick around to make sure they actually got….

Oh.

“Ray, did Sara actually call you?” He could see Ray smile, and Nate felt a small smile creep up onto his face as well.

“No. But I couldn’t stand seeing someone act that way around you,” Ray confirmed Nate’s thoughts as he moved a bit closer, sliding Nate’s jacket off of his shoulders and pulling it off. Nate allowed him to, chuckling a bit as Ray tossed it to the side.

“Ray, we should probably move this to your bedroom. Don’t want someone to walk in.” With that, Ray moved to grab his hand, and smiled as he began to lead Nate down the hall, as Nate laughed. It wasn’t that far away to Ray’s room, as Ray had been one of the ones who got first pick. It came with being one of the oldest members of the legends.

When they got to the door, Ray grinned “Gideon, soundproof my room for the next few hours,”   
The AI seemed smug as she responded “Absolutely Doctor Palmer.”

“You sound like you have plans,” Nate teased as the door closed behind them. He turned as Ray threw his jacket down, moving to pull in the man for a kiss. Ray responded quickly, deepening it and moving to push Nate against the wall. He was gentle, but Nate could still feel the slight edge of want as Ray moved to suck marks into his neck, and unbutton his dress shirt. Nate couldn’t help but groan as he tried to pull off Ray’s tie, before a hand came up to pin his against the wall.

“Nope. You don’t need to do anything. This is just about me-” Ray paused and gently bit down on Nate’s neck, causing Nate to groan in pleasure “Showing you that you’re mine.” Nate nodded, hazy with desire as Ray laughed, and finished undoing the last of Nate’s buttons. He pulled the shirt off, Nate moving as much as he could to assist with the process, then pulled Nate over to the bed, pushing him down. Nate landed gently, and Ray pulled off his tie. Make that another newly discovered kink for Nate.

“Arms up,” Ray ordered, and Nate quickly complied. Ray moved to loop the tie around Nate’s wrists, and looked down.

“Before we go on, what do you want the safe word to be?”

Nate smiled, and replied “Applejack.”

Ray laughed at that, and tied a simple knot around Nate’s wrists. Nothing too fancy, and loose enough that Nate could get out of them if he really wanted. Not that he was going to. No, he wasn’t going to get in the way of Ray and his current set up for the world. Ray began to unbutton his own shirt, making quick work of it before undoing Nate’s belt. Nate lifted his hips up as Ray slid the belt off, and quickly undid Nate’s pants. Nate squirmed, trying to help Ray get them off. No, he didn’t whimper, not at all. He would deny it until the end of time. Ray didn’t seem to notice, as he pulled Nate up into a kiss. Everything about it communicated what Ray was feeling, Nate could tell. It was easy to tell with Ray sometimes. Ray was someone who always showed what he was feeling, even if he was upset. It was one of the many things Nate loved so much about Ray, how easily Ray was willing to show how he felt. Nate couldn’t help but grind up after a few moments, seeking some sort of friction, some sort of relief from how damned needy he was. It was just like that with Ray sometimes. He knew how to get you so turned on you could barely stand it, with just a few movements, a few simple actions.

“Ray, please. I can tell you’re stalling,” Nate glared at the man, earning an honest laugh as Ray moved back a bit.

“No, I’m just taking my time. I’m not in a rush,” Ray teased, as he undid his own belt and tossed it aside. Nate rolled his eyes.

“You know, I could help if you didn’t have my hands tied up,” he offered, with a smirk as Ray looked up from taking his pants off.

“That’s not the plan,” Ray offered in response, stripping down to just his boxers, as he leaned back down to suck another mark on Nate’s already bruised neck. Another groan came from Nate’s mouth, as he grinded his hips up again, trying his damnedest to get some sort of relief. This time, Ray took pity on him, and moved his hand down, palming Nate through his boxers as he moved to create another mark. Nate moaned, and pushed up into his hand, his back arching as he chased after what Ray gave him. Ray smiled against his neck, and began to pull his boxers down, allowing Nate to lift up in order for Ray to pull off the offending item. Ray then grasped Nate, his thumb sliding over his tip, spreading around pre-cum as Nate moaned, high and needy.

“Ray, god, please,” Nate begged, and Ray moved to look at Nate, his face filled with such glee that Nate knew this was exactly what he was doing.

“What do you want?” Ray smirked, as he began to stroke, Nate’s cock jerking as he groaned.

“Please, fuck me, Ray please.”

“You sure?” Ray’s eyes showed how genuine he was. God, he was amazing.

“Please, Ray.” Nate made the effort of bucking into Ray’s hand, hoping that would show how desperate he was. Ray nodded, and leaned over Nate, opening the nightstand drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lube.

“Give me just a sec. Don’t want it to be too cold,” Ray told Nate so sweetly, so kindly that Nate wanted to cry. God damn it, even when he was trying to play around a little bit, his sunny demeanor came through. Ray rolled the bottle around in his hand, warming it up as Nate chuckled, scooting around to make himself more comfortable.

“You’re too good to me,” Nate joked, and Ray smiled as he leaned down and kissed him.

“Oh, hush,” Ray teased, and scooted down the bed, as Nate’s legs fell apart, allowing Ray room. Ray popped open the cap, and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, before moving to slip his first finger into Nate. Nate couldn’t help but huff, squirming a bit as he stretched his arms. He would much rather be allowed to touch, but Ray had his whole set up. He wouldn’t change that unless he had damn good reason to. Nate knew Ray had some point he was trying to show, so hell, he’d keep up. Ray pushed another finger in, and Nate groaned, throwing his head back as Ray began to gently scissor them around, hitting his prostate every so often. Yep, Ray wasn’t in any sort of rush, Nate could tell.

“Ray, come on, please fuck me,” Nate wasn’t going to let him play around any longer. Ray looked up from his work and gently smiled, wiping his fingers on the bed before going to pull off his boxers. He did it quickly, and Nate knew that he was worked up too, if his unfocused and slightly erratic nature were any sort of indicator. Good. He deserved it for taking so long. Ray moved to pour some lube on his hand, generously, and coated his cock before moving to line up.

“You ready?” There was that typical Ray kindness again. Nate would have appreciated it much, much more if he wasn’t so worked up he might start sobbing on the spot.

“Ray, I’ve been ready for the past hour.” The other man nodded, and pushed, leaning over and kissing Nate as his cockhead pushed into him, earning a high, almost whine of a moan from Nate. Ray was slow, almost torturous, working his way into Nate at an almost snail like pace. Nate groaned, low and desperate, tugging slightly on his bound wrists. When he did that, Ray stopped, and looked up at Nate.

He got the point.

Ray had pushed in fully now, giving Nate time to adjust, and after a moment leaned down.

“Ready?”

“Ray, god damn it, please.”

“I gotcha,” Ray promised. He was slow, his thrusts more aimed towards Nate adjusting, but Nate wasn’t having it. Nate wriggled around a bit, and finally groaned when Ray hit his prostate with dead on precision. Ray smiled, and leaned down to kiss Nate as he sped up, each thrust becoming more erratic as both grew closer to release.

“Ray, please, please please please,” Nate begged, rolling his hips up in the hopes of gaining more friction, giving his untouched cock any sort of relief.

“I got you Nate, I got you,” Ray seemed deep as well, moving to stroke Nate in time with his thrusts, earning a high pitched whine in response

“God, you’re so gorgeous. Doing so good for me.” Ray sped up, burying himself to the hilt as he came. After a few more strokes, Nate followed, throwing his head back as he too came, pulling against the tie as Ray buried his head in his neck.

The two breathed heavily, laying still for a minute, before Nate started laughing.

“Can you untie me now?” Nate asked, moving his arms up slightly to show Ray what he meant. The scientist smiled, and pulled out of him, moving up to undo the knot, tossing the tie to the side as Nate flexed his hands around, moving his arms down to rub at his wrists.

“What brought that out of you?” Nate chucked, as Ray leaned down to grab one of their shirts, cleaning him and Nate off.

“I dunno to be honest,” Ray admitted “I think it was that guy at the gala flirting with you though. Something in me just snapped.”

“Did you get jealous?” Nate teased.

“No!”

“Sure big guy.”

“Okay. Maybe a little.” Ray pouted as he laid next to Nate, pulling him in close.

“Ray, you’re the only one for me. How many times do I have to tell you that?” Nate snorted “Now, where’s your blanket? It’s cold.”

Ray laughed, and leaned over the bed, reaching for the blanket before throwing it over the two. He wrapped an arm around Nate, the two content to just lay with each other for a while in the afterglow.


End file.
